


Don't fire me? Please?

by Boothefool



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Flirting, Comedy, Feelings, Hongjoong is the big boss, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Seonghwa is his secretary, and Woosan fuck on company time, and Yeosang has "special" interests, and Yungi go on dates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothefool/pseuds/Boothefool
Summary: Seonghwa has one mission right now: To not let his boss out of his room while his friends unsanitize the company bathroom. Easier said than done when your boss is Kim Hongjoong, a no bullshit workaholic with rumors of having a demon inside of him.God Seonghwa hopes he won't get fired
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 33
Kudos: 202





	1. Woosan would be fired without Seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work. I dont even know what this is but i hope you enjoy it <3

He was tired of this. Why did he even choose this life?

He _could_ have kept modeling but **_no_** had to go and get an office job as a secretary and have a demon for a boss AND have friends who go to do it in the bathroom when they should be working, leaving **him** to cover for them.

Seonghwa was about to snap.

“HwaHwa! Can you do us a favor? What am I talking about, of course you can!” That’s the sound of a headache and extra hours coming, more commonly known as Jung Wooyoung.

Seonghwa sighed and looked up at him, there was no way to escape this overgrown child “okay so.. me and Sannie wanna go to the bathroom for around.. half an hour? Yeah so make sure mini satan doesn’t walk out of his office. Bye! Love you!”

He didn’t even wait for Seonghwa to agree before running off. What a little shit..

So _how_ exactly did a successful model end up as a secretary at Kim Corp.?

You see Seonghwa was handsome to say the least (That may have helped him in getting the job but nobody needs to know). He has a pretty face, he’s tall, has great body proportions and works out. He’s the whole package!

But there was a wall stopping him. A wall called “conservative asian mom that doesn’t think modeling is a viable career path” and so here he is.

And you may be wondering who mini satan is, he’s Seongwha’s and well pretty much everyones boss. Founder and CEO of Kim Corp. Kim Hongjoong.

How would Seonghwa describe his boss? Well his nickname describes him pretty well. he’s small, like a whole head smaller than Seonghwa but they say he’s actually a demon for a few reasons actually:

First.Most people have never seen his face. There are at least 1000 people working here and he knows a good 97% have never seen his face, like what the fuck? Seonghwa is his secretary and he has never seen his full face.

It’s homophobia if you ask him

Second.He always gets the best deals. Ask his workers and they’ll say he’s a dick with all the work he gives out but he somehow always gets a bunch of investors even with the bad work reviews.

There’s some kind of magic there or his the investors have a thing for small demons

And lastly. He doesn’t seem to sleep, one of the reasons most people have never seen him is because he never leaves the building. Doesn’t he sleep? Eat? Anything a human being would do?

No. Because he’s a demon and fuck Woosan for going for a not so quick quickie in the bathroom.

Working like always, he suddenly hears the door of the office behind him open up, you know, his boss’ office. The one we just established never leaves his office?

**_SHIT_**. ** _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-_**

Well apparently it’s a good idea to finally come out when your workers are doing who knows what in the bathroom **funny** , isn’t it?

 _Could_ he let Woosan get caught? Of course, those brats deserve it after how many times he has walked in on them. He just needed a list of the top investors, not them doing a roleplay in one of the meeting rooms

 _Will_ he let them get caught though? No. Because _both_ of them know taekwondo and Wooyoung screams like a dolphin when he wants to

He took a deep breath, come on Seonghwa, you can distract this midget with your face alone, no sweat, just don’t do anything wrong so you don’t get fired. EASY

He stood up and finally faced the demon of the company and in his humble opinion, he looked like absolute **_shit._** At least the rumors were false because no immortal demon would look like _that_

His hair was going in every direction, and not in the cutie-sexy waking up in the morning way but in the college student that lives off caffeine way.

Speaking of caffeine, he doesn’t know if the red in his eyes is because of coffee, being in front of the screen for too long or doing drugs. Knowing nothing about his boss doesn’t help his case

He could keep going but it would take a 47 slide PowerPoint presentation to correctly describe how disgusting his boss looks and how it makes him feel

The smaller looks up at Seonghwa or more like glares at him for blocking his path “Can I help you?”

**_SHITSHIT HE DIDN’T PLAN THIS THROUGH. WHAT DOES HE DO???_ **

Seonghwa looks down at him, hiding his nervousness like a professional model (SEE MOM??). “uh.. excuse me, did we by any chance go to different schools together”

_. . . **FUCK THAT’S NOT RIGHT**_

Hongjoongs face did not change _at all,_ so maybe he was a demon because he didn’t even fire Seonghwa right then and there. He did start walking again though but poor Seonghwa couldn’t let him walk into those two brats

He grabbed his boss’ hand, putting it on his chest (FUUUCK THIS IS SO WRONG) his heart was beating like crazy but it was because it was about to fall out of his ass

“M-my shirt is pretty nice. Most people think it’s cotton but it’s made out of boyfriend material for you”

. . .

Silence

Absolute silence

Hongjoong looked up at him, expression still unreadable as he took out his phone

**_NOOOO IM TOO GORGEOUS TO GO TO JAIL FOR HARASMENT IN THE WORKPLACE_ **

The boss typed a few things down and Seonghwa felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the smaller for some sign that this _wasn’t_ him getting fired but as always, there was none.

Seonghwa gulped and took out his phone

_Unknown number: More working and less flirting Seonghwa. Being handsome doesn’t make you boyfriend material_

Seonghwa stared at his phone at back up (down) at his boss. Okay. Yeah. This is fine.

Hongjoong was hiding behind his mouth with his phone, giving his secretary an obvious once over, playful glint in his eyes. Seonghwa on the other hand was going overdrive (Even though he hid it very well)

**_AM I REALLY DOING THIS? YES. JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL_ **

He raised an eyebrow at his boss, giving the smaller a flirty smirk as he typed. Hongjoongs phone vibrated and he checked it right away.

_Secretary Seonghwa: I’m surprised you remember my name. Don’t forget to scream it later on_

Hongjoong put his phone down, serious again and Seonghwa thought he finally fucked up “I don’t have free time for that these days, you have my schedule just.. _slip yourself in_ ” Seonghwa was too shocked to stop the smaller as he walked away, noticing how his ears were red

**_Was that.. an innuendo?_ **

**_. . ._ **

**_FUCK_ **

Seonghwa just stood there, apparently Hongjoong wasn’t even going in the bathrooms direction but.. wow just.. wow..

Is that how he always got the best deals? Because that charisma overshadowed his ugly appearance

As he stood there, replaying what just happened, the horny twins came back (wait but isn’t that incest-) to the surprise of no one, they were somehow both limping and Seonghwa was not about to hear about their _adventures_

“HwaHwa!” ..His voice was raspy.. “Thank you so much for covering for us. How did it go with mini satan? He didn’t give you any trouble did he?”

Seonghwa laughed nervously, yes? No? He wasn’t fired yet but “Hongjoong wants to sleep with me..”

…

. . .

“WHAT?”


	2. Yungi would also get fired without Seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter! i'm not sure if it's as good as the first one but its a bit longer so i hope you like it either way <3

“Let me get this straight”

“But Seonghwa is gay..” 

“Sannie I love you but I will literally shove shiber up your ass” 

The day had just started and Seonghwa was already rubbing his temples. He could _feel_ the headache coming his way 

A quick recap of what happened after yesterday's incident: 

_“The big bad boss wants do the do with you? We had it all wrong, he isn’t just any demon, he’s a succubus! He wants to make babies with you and then suck your soul!”_

_“_ _Wooyoung_ _please never say that ever again in my_ _presence.._ _Not everyone has a breeding kink” Seonghwa was still alive somehow with newfound knowledge, this being that his boss wants to bang him (wait does he want to bang Seonghwa or does he want to be banged-)_

_“But he has a point Hwa. What does mini_ _satan_ _want from you?”_ _San.._ _Bless his corrupt_ _soul.._ _He isn’t pure but at least he has a bit of empathy_

_“I don’t know okay! And even if it happens, it won’t be tomorrow so I'll deal with it when it happens._ _Also_ _Wooyoung_ _, you owe me one for this”_

_“But HwaHwa-_

And that’s the most important part. He didn’t see his boss again that day and he drowned in free food after work (Curtesy of the evil twins) 

It’s the next day and Seonghwa is praying that yesterday was just a dream. He does not need stress (it’s bad for his hair) He will just work like a good little- Like a **good** and **pure** secretary and then leave 

Life is never that easy though. He should have known this since the moment someone spread the rumor he was just acting gay to get into the girls' sleepover (While also having the rumor that his good grades where because he was sleeping with the **male** principal but y’know) 

Seonghwa heard them before he saw them, the giant couple made out of puppy one and puppy two 

“Deongwha! How are you doing today?” “Did you cut your hair; you’re looking spicy today” 

“Mingi, Yunho. You only compliment me when you want something, what is it?” asked Seonghwa looking up at them. He would describe them as half a Wooyoung of energy each but double the height 

“Why do you think so badly of us! We just want to make our favorite hyung feel better about himself” Mingi tried defending them but Seonghwa could tell he was lying from a mile away and before he could even answer Yunho cut him off 

...Fuckin brats 

“Me and Minki wanna go on a date but there’s still an hour of work left and the movies are gonna close. Could you cover for us? Wooyoung told me mini satan has the hots for you” 

**_THAT LITTLE SHIT_ **

Seonghwa just closed his eyes. If he didn’t see it didn’t happen. But gee golly it happened and when he opened his eyes the infuriatingly handsome dumbasses were still there 

“Okay.. Go on your stupid date, I’ll cover for you” Hongjoong already left his office yesterday so he _should_ stay inside today. Yeah. That’s what Seonghwa is praying for at least 

. . . 

**_OH FOR GOD’S FUCKING SAKE_ **

The door to the office behind him opened again. For the second day in a row. Maybe his boss was finally gonna tell him he was fired (it wouldn’t be that bad at this point) 

_Time to face the demon_ thought Seonghwa, taking a deep breath once again. Hongjoong was charismatic but still ugly in all 7000 languages known to man and no one could change his mind about it. He stood up and saw what could only be described as a lost rapper 

Slightly taller than his boss, blue hair, bucket hat, a pair of glasses, some eyebags but still nothing compared to the company demon. Seonghwa would give him a 5/10 

“excuse me sir, are you lost? That is the CEO’s office no one can enter without an invite and honestly..” He leaned forward to whisper in the strangers ear “They say he’s a demon so I'd be careful if I were you” Seonghwa pulled back with a giggle, he isn't one for gossip but it was fun sometimes 

The stranger looked up at Seongwha through his round glasses, he looked hurt for a second but then he started laughing 

“ _I didn’t know you were one for gossip secretary Seonghwa”_

. . 

**_WHAT?!_ **

**_NONONONONO_ **

**_NO WAY_ **

**_IF THIS IS HIS BOSS THEN WOOYOUNG MIGHT AS WELL BE THE POPE_ **

**_YOU’RE A MODEL SEONGWHA YOU CAN DO THIS_ **

“I’m really not Mr. Kim you see-” 

“HwaHwa! Can you do me another favor now that I know mini satan wants you to bear his children?” There he comes, the biggest dumbass to exist in this plane of existence, Jung Wooyoung. Getting himself fired from places since 2020 

“oh? And who is this new cutie? Is he a trainee? Do you wanna get into a scandal with me and my Sannie we’ve been wanting to try-” Oh god Seonghwa had to stop this 

“Wooyoung you whore! that’s our boss!” Okay maybe that wasn’t the best way but it got Wooyoung to shut up for the first time in millennia 

“Would you mind explaining a few things mister Wooyoung, in my office?” Oh shit Hongjoong looked like he was gonna show Wooyoung the ancient art of torture (he would probably enjoy it though.. That little shit) 

Wooyoung gulped and at least had the decency to look scared for his life as he walked into the office but mini satan didn’t follow him right away.. Fuck 

“Would you mind answering something for me Seonghwa?” 

**YES** “no not at all. What is it Mr. Kim?” 

“Why does no one recognize me?” 

Well maybe because you look like a trainee from a company so poor BigHit before BTS look like millionaires and so shitty that pledis and SM bow down to it, not to mention most people don’t even know how you look in the first place you.. overpriced blueberry! 

“ I think it’s because what you’re wearing isn't in line with the dress code” 

**_PLEASE DONT FIRE_ ** **_ME.._ ** **_PLEASE DON’T CALL ME TO YOUR OFFICE LIKE WOOYOUNG_ **

Hongjoong looked thoughtful for a second. Probably thinking about he doesn’t have a dress code that lucky demonic bastard “I see.. Thank you for your insight. By the way-” 

**_WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW??? JUST KILL WOOYOUNG AND BE DONE WITH IT_ **

“Could you get me two Frappuccinos?” 

Oh- 

“Of course. What would you like Mr. Kim?” Asked Seonghwa, model smile on full display because Wooyoung might be a little shit and a dumbfuck and annoying and well not very pleasant to be around. He was usually right about who likes who 

The boss looked around, thinking about it. His lips curled into a smirk and Seonghwa was nervous to say the least. Is it gonna be something super hard to memorize? Is it a you-are-fired-ino? Is it gonna be thrown at his face when he brings them back? 

“Make the first one Caramel, I like things that are _sweet and sticky._ Also make it a trenta , it might be _too big_ but _I can take it_ and tell them to put less milk in it, I like it when it’s _thick”_

. . . 

. . uhh

Seonghwa wasn’t crazy right? He wasn’t the only one feeling that this didn’t sound like a Frappuccino. He CANNOT be the only one that thinks that his boss is describing his perfect di- 

Hongjoong cut his train of thought with a cough, noticing he was spacing out “Seonghwa? Hello? You still here”

**_DO LIKE TROY BOLTON AND GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME SEONGHWA_ **

Seonghwa chuckled at Hongjoong, giving the smaller a flirty look “I’m so sorry sir, I got lost in your eyes. No wonder you don’t come out too often, no one would be able to work” He finished with a wink and feeling like a failure 

_Really Seonghwa? Why do have the flirting skills of an awful_ _cash grab_ _movie for teens_

Hongjoong.. Giggled? Straight (Gay) up high school girl fawning over her crush from the football team that hasn’t taken a shower in a week kind of giggle. But boss seemed to realize what he did only _after_ he did it. Awkwardly clearing his throat 

“You did **not** hear that or you’re fired” 

**_SUDDENLY IM DEAF!_ **

“Now listen up for the second order” 

**_I AM SUDDELY NOT DEAF! IT’S A MIRACLE!_ **

“I want a short, blueberry one” He started playing with his hair “With extra milk” tapping his cheek “and extra sugar” . . . 

Seonghwa isn’t perverted by any means. Especially considering he hangs out with those twins however..

_What do you do when your boss says extra sugar aka something sweet and taps his lips?_

**_YOU GO AND DIE IN A FIRE (wait not a fire, his_ ** **_beautiful_ ** **_face will be destroyed)_ **

“Of course, I'll go and get it for you right now” Seonghwa ran. Fucking **_yeeted_ ** **** himself as the kids say these days. **_Zoomed past_ ** the guards in the entrance and **_SUPER DUPER MEGA WALKED_ ** to Starbucks to order these fucking _cursed_ Frappuccinos 

Meanwhile Hongjoong felt satisfied with Seonghwas reaction and entered his office to show Wooyoung a real demon 

Seonghwa came _back_ with the Frappuccinos and knocked on the offices’ door (He’s got manners and shit) and he heard Wooyoungs unmistakable voice say come in 

. .Why?. . 

**_WHY WASN’T WOOYOUND DEAD??_ **

“HwaHwa! Joongie is actually not a demon whatsoever! He scolded me a lot but then I started crying and he felt bad so in the end we talked about stuff and then we talked about _stuff_ I told him about Sannie and then he told me he wanted you to-” Hongjoong . The absolute mad lad. _Drop kicked_ _Wooyoung_ to shut him up 

And while Seonghwa was in awe that he had the balls to do it when a whole Choi San existed, he was also trying to process everything Wooyoung had just told him. And with that information Seonghwa did the only thing he could do 

_Ignore it and hope everyone would just forget about it_

“Uhh.. Here are your Frappuccinos Mr. Kim” Again, model smile. Seonghwas mom should be fucking _quaking_ in her seat. Hongjoong took them but gave one back to Seonghwa? It was the small blueberry one 

“Thank you Seonghwa but this one is for you. Enjoy it while you work” He had his boss face on. That one where you can’t tell what he is thinking and Seonghwa was just so tired he took it and kept working. 

The day finished. The tall assholes weren’t caught (lucky bastards with their cute and happy relationship honestly fuck them), the small migraine somehow became friends with his boss and Seonghwa _just_ realized what Hongjoong had done 

_Blue_ _hair.._ _Blueberry_

_Soft.._ _Milky skin.._

_And sweet.._

“Hey HwaHwa! Little satan is actually really cool if you ignore the fact that he kicked little ol’ me..” Wooyoung wiped a fake tear off his face before going on “But how is it going for you mister lovebird?” 

_If the blueberry one represented himself then that means Seonghwa was the caramel which means “_ He wants to eat me up..” 

Woyoung smirked.. Oh god no- 

_. ._

_. . ._

_“Little demon is a kinky motherfucker”_


	3. Yeosang is good at hiding stuff, so he would maybe be fired without Seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This story will have one or at most two more chapters BUT i do have plans for more works so i hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Seonghwa is being abused

Surprisingly,  ** not ** __ by  Hongjoong but by literally  _ everyone  _ else in the office, his  _ friends  _ (They’re on thin fucking ice) included in this undeserved harassment

They don’t even talk to him. No good morning? how are you? do you  wanna get something to eat? It’s just hello, please cover for me since all the office knows the big boss likes you thanks to  Wooyoungs big fucking mouth

Jealousy is a disease bitch, get better soon  Wooyoung <3

Speaking of the little boss; He has been  quiet all things considered. No more surprises, Seonghwa is now ready whenever the devil comes out with at least three cringy pick-up lines because  _ hey _ a man  gotta do what he  gotta do for a raise. Not to mention he has reverted back to a goblin now that work piled up (Seonghwa gives him a –8/10 in that form)

And today, he lost hope in humanity, the one person he trusted to  _ not _ ask him to cover for him has arrived. This dammed walking statue and the only person he will admit is prettier than him, secret bastard Kang Yeosang.

“ Seonghwa.. Could you cover for me and  Jongho we- we're seeing how long it will take him to break 100 apples” Sweet  Yeosang .. He had the decency to look a bit embarrassed but that couldn’t make up for the fact that he just wanted to thirst over  Jongho ( Yeosang had a type and let’s just say  Jongho ticked off all the boxes)

Seonghwa looked up at  Yeosang . He had a simple policy in place. If someone wanted Seonghwa to cover for them they had to be honest with the reason because if he was swallowing his pride to flirt with someone so  ** not ** scrumptilicious then so should everyone else

He raised an eyebrow at the gorgeous man in front of him (Fuck him, honestly) and  Yeosang sighed, looking away “Can you cover for me and  Jongho so I can stare at his arms?”

“ Sure thing  Yeosang ! Have fun” Seonghwa teased him as he walked out.  Yeosand ended up murmuring something about ending up bald. Jokes on him though because Seonghwas hair is nice and shiny

Mingi and  Yunho also asked for Seonghwa to cover for them but they aren’t that funny. They’re just stupidly in love (FUCK happy lives)

Everything was fine, until the fire nation attacked...

Actually, that would be better than what just happened to Seonghwa. He just got called into  Hongjoongs office for the first  time.. Wooyoung ** cried ** __ so he doesn’t even  wanna imagine what happens in there (Granted  Wooyoung is a crybaby but  _ still _ )

Come on,  bossie is head over heels for Seonghwa and his hot bod. He has nothing to worry about! Except maybe going into the office and  seeing.. That..

**_ SINCE WHEN WAS THERE SUCH A SEXY CUTIE IN THE OFFICE?? _ **

Seonghwa thought he knew everyone in the building and he was about to ask who this boiling hot human being was but then he saw  it.. That damn blueberry hair..

**_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _ **

**_ SEONGHWA IS TAKING HIMSELF TO HONRY JAIL _ **

**_ TIME TO DEACTIVATE HIS ACCOUNT OF LIFE _ **

“G-Good day Mr.  Kim.. How may I help you?” Seonghwa hadn’t felt this level of panic since his mom walked in on him and his boyfriend at the time (he ended up being slapped with a slipper, good times <3)

“Good day to you too Seonghwa, no pick-up line today?” Fuck.  Hongjoong raised an eyebrow and had a teasing smirk on his face.

Seonghwa on the other hand, was about to explode.

Right, a pick-up line,  There were like 6 people not working so he desperately needed one (Because  Woosan don’t even ask at this point and it seems like  Wooyoung has some dirt on mini  satan )

“You see sir, I'm happy you called me in because I wanted to ask you something” Props to Seonghwa for not stumbling over his words with the way he was trying to lowkey check his boss out. 

_ Damn that expensive desk _

“Really? How can I help you? Just tell me and I'll do  _ anything _ in my power to  _ give you a hand _ ”

**_ FUCK _ **

**_ THE INNUENDOS HIT DIFFERENT WHEN HE LOOKS LIKE THAT _ **

Seonghwa was thankful for the clipboard he was carrying or else he would've had to take  Hongjoong up on his offer “Would you happen to have a band-aid? I scraped my knee falling for you” 10/10 Seonghwa, you didn’t sound absolutely wrecked and that’s good enough

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, leaning on his desk. You know the one I'm talking about: Arm on desk, head on hand and sleeves going down  _ just  _ enough to see his expensive watch

“Your knees should be able to handle a lot more,  _ I know mine can” _

**_ NOPE _ **

**_ THIS IS NOT HAPPENING _ **

**_ HE DID NOT GET A BONER  _ ** _ (He did actually) _

Seonghwa laughed uncomfortably because what else do you do when who you thought was a disgusting goblin or a half-dead trainee on a good day is actually some you don’t even have to pay me but please be my sugar daddy levels of hot

“Anyway, I called you hear for work so listen up”  Hongjoong suddenly went serious, picking up the papers that were on his desks and it should  _ not  _ have been as sexy as it was.

Seonghwa wasn’t a slut but for his boss right now..  _ Who knows? _

“I noticed that the productivity of the office all around has gone down. It seems like a big group of people aren’t working at around this time of day. Do you know anything about this secretary Seonghwa?”

_ Huh?.. _ What did he  say?.. Something about  productivity.. Seonghwas productivity would sky rocket if he could just have a little taste of that-

**_ STOP _ **

**_ STILL YOUR BOSS _ **

_ Wait..  _

**_ ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! _ **

**_ HONGJOONG FOUND OUT OH SHIT OH FUCK- _ **

“Unfortunately, I don’t. I’ll keep an eye out in for anyone who isn’t working” Seonghwa, now known as pretty little liar

“No need to do that. They usually stop working at this hour, I'll go find them myself”  Hongjoong was already standing up  from his desk and it took Seonghwa some extra seconds to stop him (Maybe he stared at his ass for a few seconds. Maybe not. Who  knows)

Once he stopped thinking with something that isn't his head (I mean it does have a head but-) he took  Hongjoong by the arm, making the smaller look up at him “Is something wrong Seonghwa?”

**_ YES _ **

**_ SO MANY THINGS ARE WRONG RIGHT NOW _ **

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim but I cannot let you out of your office” Everyone, and Seonghwa means  _ everyone _ owes him right now

Hongjoong looks down at how Seonghwa is still holding his arm, looking more confused by the second “And why is that? Do you actually know something about this Seonghwa?”

_ Oh boy  _

_ Google.. _ _ What do you do when your boss if three seconds away from firing you but he looks so hot, like 1000 burning suns level hot that your brain just empties and is replaced by a bunch of cavemen saying  _ _ ahooga _ _ every time he breathes? _

“I-I don’t know anything about it it’s just  that.. If you do go  there you’re  gonna have to pay for  everyone's life insurance or at least pay for mine” Oh god please work,  ** please ** work-

Hongjoong is even more confused than before. Was  it drugs? Was Seonghwa on drugs? He really didn’t like it when people stopped him from doing his work so his secretary must have a good reason for this bullshit

“Because my heart stopped when I saw you..”

. . .

_ Shit.. _ __ _ Hongjoong _ __ _ looks.. _ __ _ Really.. _ __ _ Really.. _ _ Pisssed _

**_ SEONGHWA YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE _ **

**_ STOP BEING HORNY ABOUT IT YOU ARENT WOOYOUNG _ **

“ Seonghwa.. ” ok yeah, he’s fine. It's not like the way  Hongjoong said his name sent shivers down his spine for two  ** very ** different reasons 

Hongjoong stopped for a second though, taking a deep breath to calm himself “I really don’t mind your flirting” oh- “However”  _ Oh “ _ If I find out you are just doing it to help whoever isn’t working.  ** You’re fired” **

. . . 

**_ MOM COME PICK ME UP I’M SCARED _ **

**_ HONGJOONG IS ONE SECOND AWAY FROM KILLING HIM AND ALL HIS FRIENDS _ **

_ No!  _ Stop this shit Seonghwa. You are a sexy and suave motherfucker you can distract him no sweat.  Hongjoong will fall head over  heels for your ass and- and that’s it because this is his boss and he isn’t sure how that would work

“That isn’t it at all Mr. Kim you see..” You got this Seonghwa, your dad didn’t raise no panicked gay (His dad didn’t him though, so-) “Most people in the office don’t really know how you look and honestly? When God made  you, he was seriously showing off” He took a step forward, moving closer to his boss. He took the  smallers hand gently and gave it a quick kiss “And I want to keep this blessing to myself. Do you mind?” (even though  Wooyoung already saw him.. Little shit)

_ Either way.. _

**_ FUCK YEAH _ **

**_ THATS HOW YOU DO IT SEONGHWA  _ **

Hongjoong , for the first time, was actually considering if he should just stay in his office instead of checking that everyone was working as they should. He wasn’t even sure if Seonghwa actually liked him though I mean, he’s tall and handsome and literally model material while Hongjoong feels like he always falls flat beside most of the office (Especially that damn statue that works with  Wooyoung and San)

He kept thinking about it and in the end the boss thought it was foolish to fall for his charms (even though he  already did) mainly for one reason:

_ Seonghwa seemed too pure for his taste _

A blessing really? Darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream  _ bitch.  _ Seonghwa was always flirting with him or whatever but it was always pure (Boyfriend material? Lost in your eyes?)  Sure it was still nice but whenever  Hongjoong took a step forward Seonghwa took a metaphoric step back 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes just like before and moved his hand away, walking towards the door again

**_ NO  _ ** **_ NO _ ** **_ NO _ **

**_ THAT WAS GREAT WHY THE FUCK ISN’T HE JUST IN LOVE WITH ME AT THIS POINT _ **

Seonghwa really couldn’t let  Hongjoong out of this room and see who know how many people doing something that  ** isn’t ** their job.  So he did the only thing left at this point. He pulled his boss back and put his hands on the desk behind him. Trapping the smaller between his arms

_ Alexa play the recorder version of careless whisper _

Hongjoong was surprised once again. Was Seonghwa not like he thought? Meanwhile the secretary was about to sound every alarm in existence. To do this little trick he had to let go of his  clipboard.. So now he’s staring into  Hongjoongs eyes so he  ** doesn’t ** look down

Even if the reasons where different, they both stood still, staring into each other's eyes and  Hongjoong was sick of it.  _ Fuck romance and slow burn or whatever he wants action _

He trailed up Seonghwas arm, letting his hand rest on his secretary's shoulder. Then his other hand started playing with the  tallers tie. He ended his move by looking down at his lips before looking back up at his eyes

Seonghwa felt like he couldn’t move. And he wishes it was because he was scared of losing his job because that  way he would at least have a moral high ground but no. He was just  panicking . Because what else do you do when there’s a whole ass meal in front of you? 

In  Hongjoongs humble opinion, when there’s a gorgeous meal in front of you..

_ You eat it all up _

_ Till the last drop _

So he did. Pulling Seonghwa down by his tie, he closed his eyes and  _ finally _ kissed the model. It felt like he waited weeks for it to happen (he did actually) and it was finally here

Seonghwa on the other  hand..

**_ PANIC _ **

**_ BIG PANIC _ **

**_ HE’S A SHUT IN CEO HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KISS SO WELL _ **

**_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _ **

It’s okay. Everything is fine and dandy. More than fine and dandy actually because he’s getting kissed by an angel however, that angel  _ is  _ his boss but you know what?

If  Woosan can fuck on company time

If  Yungi can go on cute dates when they should be working

And if  Yeosang _ fucking  _ Yeosang can get a weird ass excuse to see Jongho flex his strength

THEN HE CAN MAKE OUT WITH HIS BOSS IF HE WANTS TO BITCH

And so he did and it was great but god fucks him up harder than any of his exes

So after that initial kiss and  Hongjoong getting nervous when Seonghwa took like 5 seconds to even start kissing back it just kept going. It really wasn’t that bad at first, like they were just kissing, normal stuff to do with your boss  y’know (please don’t actually make out with your boss)

_ But  _ _ then.. _ _ Let me tell ya _

For the first time in forever, Seonghwa actually made the first move. Picking  Hongjoong up by his thighs and setting him down on his desk. Was his boss light? Yes. Did he move his hands away after that?  _ No  _ and was  Hongjoong mildly surprised? Yes, but he wouldn’t say that was the best way to describe what he was feeling. He’d say he was feeling a bit more  like..

-THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN CENSORED TO KEEP THIS WORK OF FICTION FROM GOING INTO THE EXPLICIT CATEGORY-

_ Anyways.. _

Hongjoong didn’t stay still either, running his hand through Seonghwas hair and pulling on it light. Seonghwa moved his kisses down onto the  smallers neck moa-

**_ OH FOR FUCKS SAKE  _ **

**_ SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP _ **

**_ WHO EVEN CALLS HIS BOSS? _ **

They both had to (unfortunately) stop when  Hongjoong got a call.  Hongjoong didn’t move from where he was though, already on his desk, he took the phone call 

“Hello? Yes, who is this? How can I help you? You called me for that? I’m in the middle of something important you greasy frog. One more of these cheeky little calls and you’re fired. Got that? Shut the fuck up. I will literally end your bloodline if you keep talking. Fuck off you used  refrigerator ” 

Oh Seonghwa was fucked. He was really fucked because no one in their right mind would find that attractive. Yet here he was! Almost drooling over mini  satan doing mini  satan things 

“I-I think I should get back to work now Mr. Kim..” Said Seonghwa nervously as he looked at the clock. At least one person is  gonna notice (fuckin  Wooyoung ) he has been in this office for way too long

Hongjoong crossed his legs before speaking “number one, you just had your tongue down my throat, don’t Mr. Kim me. Second of all” Is this a hallucination? No that is- that is mini  satan pouting at him “Do you  _ really _ have to go?”

**_ YOU TELL ME YOU’RE THE BOSS _ **

**_ I JUST DON’T WANT WOOYOUNG TO KILL ME _ **

Okay but he does look  kinda c* te pouting.. Seonghwa patted his head with a smirk “Don’t worry you can call me back tomorrow”  Hongjoong hummed and nodded “ Ok.. You can go then”

Seonghwa was opening the door when  Hongjoong stopped him “Wait! You forgot something!” about to ask what it was he got a kiss on the cheek and something shoved into his chest. Oh, his  clipboard.. And a goodbye kiss?..

_ He was fine. This  _ _ is _ _ fine _

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow then” Seonghwa walked to his desk with a dumb smile while touching his cheek. Kinda dumb that he got flustered by a kiss on the cheek but not a make out session but consistency really  isn't my forte

Right as he sat down three people popped up with that dumb smirk. The one your friends give you when they see you talking to your crush (If you have friends that is)

“ HwaHwa , you were in  Joongies office for a mighty long time. Wanna explain why?”  nuisance one:  Wooyoung the brat

“Wait who the fuck is  Joongie ?” nuisance two:  Yunho the dumbass

“It’s mini  satan .  Wooyoung is his friend or something” and surprisingly not a nuisance but somehow still here:  Yeosang the infuriatingly perfect

Seonghwa looked unimpressed to say the least.  Wooyoung didn’t even try to hide he wasn’t working (at least not in the way he was supposed to) his appearance didn’t leave much to the imagination with unruly hair and disorganized clothes.

Yunho would be believable if it wasn’t for the fact that he was wearing a bunch of animal pins. Theres a  gacha of those in the movies nearby, the one that closes before they finish work

And  Yeosang .. He's a bastard in disguise because he looks perfect but he was wearing a normal button up when he came to Seonghwa before and now he’s wearing a black turtleneck

He knew what happened to  Yunho and  Wooyoung but  Yeosang ? I mean he could imagine what there was under but he wasn’t sure “I’ll tell you what happened if  Yeosang shows us what he’s hiding under that turtleneck. Bitch was wearing another shirt when I saw him last and it did not cover his neck”

Yunho looked  interested but  Wooyoung just groaned “It’s probably some  hickies or whatever, everyone has seen and had a few you’re just trying to move the conversation away from yourself”

Seonghwa scoffed, as if he was that dumb. He knows  Wooyoung wouldn’t let him go until he talked but he knew  Yeosang . He usually doesn’t get  hickies because he doesn’t like them and when he  does, he covers them with makeup not clothes

Yeosang huffed and pulled the turtleneck down on only one side so his friends could see it, but only them 

. . .

Wooyoung gave  Yunho $15 because that sure as hell  _ wasn’t  _ a hickie

Seonghwa just smirked because he knew it was this 

A whistle was heard before he spoke “Damn head of HR mister  Yeosang .. I didn’t know you were into choking”

. . .

Yeosang blushed, a lot

Wooyoung was laughing like a mad lad

Yunho looked lost 

And Seonghwa was wondering how he knows what choking marks look like

Because what else do when Hongjoong. Your boss. Calls your friend out for being kinky


	4. Huh.. Feelings start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello eveyone! I know i said only one more chapter but i think i'm gonna do more :D. I'm sorry this chapter is so short i had no idea how to make it work but i did my best and i hope you like it <3   
> and a bit of a spoiler.. think of inception when Hongjoong comes up ;P

Seonghwa was in a bit  of a  pickle . 

Correction

His  _ dick _ was in a pickle

After whatever the fuck  _ that  _ was  Hongjoong seemed to lose the little restraint he had left and someone had to have self-control if they didn’t want to be in the middle of a scandal (even though half the office already thinks they’re fu-) so the responsibility of stopping whatever was going on fell on Seonghwa 

**_ AND FUCK WAS IT HARD _ **

_ Not in that way unfortunately _

Seonghwa has been stuck working overtime because of that damn devil. He discovered he could be hot and what? Started using it? Unacceptable.

He would call Seonghwa into his office whenever he wanted and after talking for five minutes about whatever paper he wanted to see even though he saw it yesterday  _ and  _ the day before then, well, it’s better left unsaid

But Seonghwa is a semi-independent human being (saying adult would be a stretch) so he stood up for himself! “Stop calling me in so often! I have to stay and work until my eyes are about to burn out of my skull!” When did he gain the right to talk to Hongjoong this way? When his boss gave  Wooyoung a raise in exchange of some info about him he also gave Seonghwa the right to put him in his place

(He has discovered for better or for worse that mini  satan is just like his friends in  _ some aspects _ , so he probably enjoys it either way)

Hongjoong without just give in so easily  though.. **_ Damn brat _ **

“Don’t be so mean Seonghwa and you enjoy it as well, don’t act all fine and refined now I know you do, so there is no reason for me stop”  Hongjoong was using his CEO brains and tactics but he was unexpectedly whiny and clingy. When was the last time this man had a normal interaction with another human? (no Wooyoung does  ** not ** count)

Seonghwa almost fell for it, damn that  midgets charisma. “No  Hongjoong , if you aren’t  gonna stop calling me so often then I'll stop whatever it is we have”

_ Huh..  _

_ What  _ **_ do  _ ** _ they have? _

It’s not even friends with benefits, because they aren’t quite friends and even if they have the benefits, that’s between god and them

That seemed to stop  Hongjoong from trying anything else and Seonghwa thought he would finally be able  not work and get home early at least once a week 

He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy 

**_. . . _ **

**_ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS _ **

Contrary to popular opinion, because fuck literally all his friends, he  _ isn’t  _ actually a boomer no matter how much  Wooyoung teases him for being the oldest. And as such, he knows this is a meme but  _ why _

See, Seonghwa forgot a teeny tiny detail that  Hongjoong of course didn’t. His boss has his phone.

Sure, it is  ** supposed  ** to be for  business purposes only but HR will just laugh at him if he goes over with this (Because  Yeosang is a sadomasochist)

_ “being your slut is a full-time job and I'm committed”  _ with  kirby ,  ** fucking KIRBY  ** pointing at the text

And yeah, he could have ignored it if that was all but of course it wasn’t because we live in a homophobic society and Seonghwa feels personally attacked by these memes

_ “ _ _ Dont _ _ forget you’re so hot, please pin me down” _

_ “I don’t want to fucking talk; I want your fingers in my mouth” _

And definitely the worst out of all the ones he sent

_ “Are you a highway? Cuz I  _ _ wanna _ _ ride you all night” _ with a really bad picture of lighting McQueen. That Chad of a fucking car. He hates that car. (It gives off big white  savior vibes to him)

Seonghwa goes into  Hongjoongs office and the tiny demon has the guts to look innocent, looking at him with mock surprise “Oh? What are you doing here secretary Seonghwa? I didn’t call you in” 

**_ LIFE IS A LIE _ **

**_ WE LIVE IN A SIMULATION AND SEONGHWA RESPAWNED 10 TIMES IN THE SPAN ON A SECOND _ **

Hongjooong wasn’t wearing his usual suit (In which he already looked unfairly hot) no that would be human and we all know he  isn't human

Seonghwa vaguely remembers that  Hongjoong has a fancy party  this evening which would explain the change of wardrobe but  _ still _

_ “Oh _ , you must have been wondering about the sponsor party this evening, right?” He  _ knows _ ,  Hongjoong _ knows _ because he only smirks like that when he’s sure he has won and Seonghwa happily accepts defeat

Hongjoongs hair was simple as always but he usually didn’t wear  earrings.. Especially not one of those long silver ones that idols wear. And then- oh god he barely even  think about it without combusting

A choker. That’s it, that’s the tweet

A  thin.. Black chocker with a gem or whatever you call it in the middle because he can feel the blood exiting from his head to his  _ other  _ hea -

His shirt is a blue, short sleeved button down with an insignia of some sort. God Seonghwa can't even imagine how much it might cost because it looks like expensive  silk but knowing rich people  it's probably some weird super organic only 3 people in the world know this technique kind of thing

He has a lot of other accessories but Seonghwa is more curious about the suspenders. He has no idea what the other half of  Hongjoongs outfit is thanks to the damn desk

The tiny devil noticed how his secretary was cursing his damn desk “I was wondering if you wanted to  acompany me to the party this evening” Hongjoong moved away from his seat and sat  _ on  _ his desk, legs crossed, just a few meters away from Seonghwa now

_ This man  _ _ is _ _ insane _

**_ SEONGHWA IS QUITTING AS A SECRETARY AND GETTING A SUGAR DADDY _ **

**_ HIS NAME STARTS WITH H AND ENDS WITH –ONGJOONG  _ **

Seonghwa now believes in  Hongjoong supremacy, he is but a mere peasant beside this king and oh thank you king for this blessing. 

_ A skirt _

_ A half skirt to be specific  _ (and Seonghwa is about to bow to him, not even kidding)

“Hello? Earth to Seonghwa? Its rude to keep someone talking to themselves” “I don’t know what you said but whatever it is,  _ yes” “ _ Great! It’s a date then”

Wait  what

A D* te ? (Yes, it's censored.)

_ A D*TE _

“You can leave now” said  Hongjoong with a satisfied smile and Seonghwa did. Wait..

**_ HE CAME IN TO TELL THAT DEMON TO STOP TEXTING HIM _ **

**_ DAMN IT, THIS IS WHY HORNY PEOPLE DON’T DESERVE RIGHTS _ **

He sat down on his desk and  immediately felt his phone vibrate. Please don’t be more memes. Please don’t be more memes, please-

_ Mini demon: I’m getting you a suit at lunch time so get ready pretty boy  _

_ Mini demon: Oh! And I'm glad you liked my outfit, don’t get too jealous when other people see me  _

Huh..

He should be shocked that he’s getting a probably tailored,  million-dollar suit but he  can't stop thinking about the last part

Right. He dressed up for the party.  ** Not ** for him in specific. He feels something weird in his chest and he hopes there isn't a virus going around making people feel weird stuff for their bosses

Because it  kinda sucks to be honest


	5. Drama starts..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back again after a few days with another chapter, this one isn't as funny but i hope you enjoy it either way! <3  
> p.s think of the mama stage for Seonghwa >:]

“HwaHwa let’s have lunch together!” 

“Can’t, I'm going out with Hongjoong” wait nonono- 

And Wooyoung is screaming. God save him from this place 

Ater he finishes screaming Wooyoung started singing, because why not “Seonghwa and Hongjoong sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-” 

“Wooyoung nO! It's not like that at all!” maybe his voice crack didn’t make it as believable but it was the truth. He was just doing his job and accompanying his boss to this incredibly important and exclusive party 

Wooyoung obviously didn’t believe him but he let him go because “I understand how difficult it must be with so little time but you'll get used to it” and Seonghwa didn’t even wanna ask what he meant by that 

He waited for Hongjoong at the entrance and sure enough, Hongjoong was turning heads because the whole office was wondering who that beautiful man was and why no one had ever seen him before 

“Let’s go secretary Seonghwa” Seonghwa nodded and he could hear jaws dropping and a few whispers. He’ll deal with the rumors later right now- 

_Holy fuck_

Right now he's about to enter the most expensive car (It's a limo not a car you dumbass) he has ever seen in his life 

Is this how it feels to be a character in a drama? Because sign him the fuck up 

Hongjoong opened the door for him (Because of course he’s a gentleman.. Perfect bastard) and there weren’t even seats. There was just an expensive couch at the back. 

Seonghwa is fine. Dandy. Perfect even. He’s just gonna go to who knows where in an expensive limo with his boss while sitting together in a beautiful couch. Great 

He sits down and Hongjoong obviously follows, sitting down beside him because _of_ _course he_ has a chauffeur and oh _god all the windows are tinted_ yes even the ones separating them from the driver. Hahahaha 

_He’s in danger_

He glanced down at Hongjoong a few times, expecting the smaller to jump him or kill him. He doesn’t know if he’d mind the second option but the ride was.. Surprisingly silent, maybe this party was serious business. 

**_THEN WHAT AM I GONNA DO THERE_ **

**_I DIDN’T SIGN UP FOR THIS_ **

Seonghwa was still panicking as the limo stopped (that seemed to be his default nowadays) and Hongjoong stepped out first, opening the door for his secretary and leading him into the shop 

Seonghwa scanned the shop and looked at the price tag on one of the suits for good measure 

**_WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK_ **

**_THAT IS LIKE A WHOLE YEAR WORTH OF MONEY_ **

**_EAT THE RICH, RIGHT NOW_ **

_Wait does that mean he can eat Hongjoong?-_

Anyways 

Seonghwa suddenly felt small surrounded by so much money, he walked over to Hongjoong, (Did he mention his boss looked beautiful? It's an important point ok? He was looking absolutely gorgeous) he put his hand on the smallers shoulder before speaking: “Hongjoong, this is too expensive. I can’t let you buy me a suit like this” 

Hongjoong looked up at him and chuckled “Don’t worry I'm not buying you any of these suits” _huh?_

They are too plain. I ordered a custom design a few weeks ago and don’t worry it will fit you perfectly” _HUH?_

“No Hongjoong I meant-” and because the only thing that likes to interrupt him more than Wooyoung is life, a lady came up to them, or well, up to Hongjoong 

Seonghwa felt Hongjoong tense under his hand, standing up straighter as he talked with the lady and he recognized his face when he looked down. It was that expressionless face he used sometimes. Seonghwa called it CEO-mode but honestly? He didn’t like it 

Now don’t get Seonghwa wrong, it isn’t just because it makes Hongjoong look 5 years older (and he isn’t really into older guys) it’s just that.. It isn’t Hongjoong. That boring ass face? That isn’t his flirty boss. That isn’t the guy that has _something_ in common with Wooyoung with how often they talk to each other 

It isn’t the stressed-out sewer rat or the poor trainee or the young, rich and powerful botto-. It isn’t Hongjoong in any way and it makes Seonghwa’s skin crawl for some reason 

While Seonghwa was having his inner monologue, the lady had come back with an outfit which he assumed was his. “go try it on” said Hongjoong, still in that fucking CEO-mode and Seonghwa did albeit kinda pissed 

Umm.. This outfit is.. _Something_ _y’know_ _._ Seonghwa would describe it as something the rich people from the hunger games would wear if they were emo. All black velvet with some feathers and a cape? Not to mention the piece of cloth missing on his chest. As weird as it is he must say, he looks hot as fuck 

Seonghwa comes out of the dressing room and he’s happy with the reaction he gets. The reaction being the lady looking shocked and Hongjoong literally chocking on his spit. 

_Yeah_ _he looks good_

Hongjoong doesn’t barely even waits to stop coughing before telling the lady “I’ll take it. Right now.” 

Bossie pays for the outfit and Seonghwa is waiting in the car. Feeling smug that he snapped Hongjoong out of CEO-mode with just his precence 

_Ugh his power_

Hongjoong left Seonghwas outfit on the front with the chauffer and Seonghwa preparing himself mentally for the make-out session in store but nothing happened 

What.. 

Nothing. Not even an inuendo or a wink. Hongjoong had gone back to CEO-mode and Seonghwa was too insulted to do something about it 

They got back to the office and Seonghwa didn’t wait for Hongjoong “I’ll see you after work” He had already agreed to go to the party and he was gonna snap him away of his CEO-mode with his stunning visuals 

“You’re a dumbass. Just suck his dick and get it over with” “Hey that rhymed!” 

Where is Yeosang when you need him? In case you’re wondering (Even though I'm sure you’ve guessed) Seonghwa is being bullied by the demon brothers in his fifteen-minute lunch 

“I mean, I really don’t see why you care so much Hwa. Just let mini satan be grumpy if he wants to” Huh. San had a point there but Wooyoung didn’t seem to agree. Clicking his tongue 

“Isn’t obvious Sannie? HwaHwa is also getting heart boners when he’s with Joongie” _for fucks sake Wooyoung_

Seonghwa curses himself for even understanding what Wooyoung was saying. What did he say that one time? That Wooyoung was good knowing who liked who? It was a lie. A big fat juicy lie because there is no way Seonghwa likes his boss 

“Fuck off both of you. My lunch finished so I'm gonna start working again” 

“Don’t worry Hwa, I’m sure the boss likes you as well!” Gee thanks San.. 

Seonghwa DOES NOT like Hongjoong and he will prove it by going to the party with him and not caring about him at all. Nope. No sir. He’s just going for the free food 

Seonghwa was walking in the elevator, going to the entrance to meet up with Hongjoong when he heard some coworkers gosiping 

“I heard mini satan is like, actually super hot but in like, a cutie sexy way so like people say they saw him with like a model or like something like that but like here’s the catch: The boss was wearing like a skirt or something and I was just like I never expected him to be like a pervert or something y’know?” 

Well, this is awkward 

He’s more than happy to hear that people think he’s a model but something is making his chest feel tight. 

And even if he doesn’t want to admit it, it’s obviously what they said about Hongjoong. People still think like that? In the 21st century? Unacceptable and even if he doesn’t like his boss.. 

. . . 

Okay he does but not **that** way (shut up) 

Anyone deserves to be defended in this situation and he isn’t doing it just because it’s Hongjoong, no sir 

Seonghwa smiled at his coworkers “I’m surprised people think I'm a model” He chuckled, getting two heads looking at him. Before they could answer he kept going, glaring down at them “However, I don’t think you should talk about the CEO that way, there are cameras everywhere you know?” 

The elevator stopped and Seonghwa walked out, leaving two people terrified inside of the elevator. _Ahh that felt nice.._

He kept walking but every step he took he heard more gossip about Hongjoong, it was a plague honestly 

_“Who even wears that?”_

_“He looks like a girl, an ugly one at that”_

_“That’s our boss? I guess we know how he gets deals now”_

_“Do you think the other guy was_ _actually.._ _Y'know_ _.. And not a model?”_

_“He looks easy. Maybe I can get a raise”_

Lord help everyone here because he is so close to telling Hongjoong and getting them all- what? Why is.. Why is Hongjoong just standing there? He can definitely hear everything they’re saying, they aren’t as quiet as they think.. 

Hongjoong spots him among the crowd and Seonghwa can tell, even from far away, he’s in CEO-mode. 

Oh no 

_Oh fuck no_

_He is_ **_not_ ** _letting this stay this way_

Seonghwa turns a full 180° degrees back into the elevator 

Meanwhile Hongjoong looks down, letting out a dejected laugh. What else could he do? Obviously Seonghwa wouldn’t want to be seen with him again.. 

Boy was he wrong 

Seonghwa came back in less than a minute, followed by some coworkers. The CEO recognized most of them, Wooyoung and his boyfriend San (both in thin ice for how much they do stuff that isn’t working) Yeosang of HR, the two tall guys that are always together and that one guy who breaks into song for no reason sometimes 

Hongjoong was sad before, now? He was just confused 

San, the guy who sings and the giant puppies somehow get everyone in a neat circle with their charisma. Then Wooyoung stands up on a table for some reason and does what he does best: Shouts 

“Listen up **_COWARDS._ **Everyone here signed the same contract, Yeosang.” 

Yeosang sighed and got on the table next to him “It says here that malicious comments against the company can result in monetary compensation or expulsion depending on the severity” (This was never actually imposed because Yeosang didn’t give a fuck. But he could make an exception for his friend) 

“Let me explain it to you in a way you **_WET SOCKS WITH NO PAIR_ ** can understand. Talk shit get hit with a bill bigger than **_MY BOYFRIENDS COCK AND YOUR MASSIVE EGOS COMBINED_** or alternatively, get sent out so you can hang out **_WITH FUCKING SEWER RATS YOU DUMB_ ** **_DUMB_ ** **_BUBBLEGUM COWBOY BOOT LOOKING UGLY ASS BITCHES”_ **

Wooyoung did not have to go that hard, but he did. San looked more in love than ever (disgusting heart eyes and shit) Yunho, Mingi and Jongho were trying their best not to laugh and Yeosang? He just smiled a bit, he knew Wooyoung like the back of his hand and as annoying as he was, he’s a good friend to have around 

Where was Seonghwa during all of this? Well with Hongjoong obviously. Making sure his friends aren’t the ones getting fired. But it didn’t seem to be the case, Hongjoong looked shocked to say the least but then he chuckled, just a soft laugh before smiling at his friends 

Seonghwa’s heart felt a bit heavier, stronger in his ears 

The smaller one then looked up at Seonghwa, the most genuine smile he had ever seen was staring right at him with tears in his eyes, sticking to his beautiful eyelashes and falling down his cheeks 

_“Thank you Seonghwa”_

Seonghwa could barely hear him over his heart, beating faster by the second. There was no use in denying the facts that were staring at him in the face. He really liked Hongjoong 


	6. Seonghwa fucks up sometimes as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hi <3 this chapter really isnt that funny and there's just a lot of feeling but this is the end of the story :D i'll write an epilogue (Maybe a few depending on what you guys want and if i get more ideas) but that's all for now. Hope you enjoy!

Well, this is awkward

They were in the limo, together, with no one else, alone, alone together, only two people. You get the point

Hongjoong needed somewhere private to dry his tears (He assured Seonghwa they were happy tears) and Seonghwa? After admitting his feelings everything feels way too real because  ** what the fuck **

**_ WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL FOR MY INCREDIBLY HANDSOME, TALENTED, SWEET, FUNNY AND OVERALL PERFECT BOSS- _ **

_ Oh _

Shit, he already sounds like San

So yeah. He can’t even look at his boss or else his heart will combust

“ Seonghwa?.. ”

**_ OH _ ** **_ SHIT OH FUCK OH NONONO _ **

Seonghwa gulped before turning to  Hongjoong . He is now dead, dead in a ditch because he shouldn’t find  Hongjoong cute after he cried but Seonghwa just wants to wrap him in a blanket like a burrito and give him love

Absolutely disgusting but it is what it is

“Yeah? What is it?” “Can I ask you a favor?”

**_ UHHHHHHH _ **

**_ HE REALLY SHOULDN’T BE PANICKING THIS MUCH _ **

**_ YOU ALREADY MADE OUT WITH HIM??? _ **

**_ YEAH _ ** **_ BUT I DIDN’T KNOW I LIKED HIM BACK THEN _ **

“ Of course you can, what is it?” Seonghwa now considers himself an Oscar worthy actor because he can hide his panic better than  _ anyone  _ in this world. Except  maybe kids with anxiety when  they’re asked to talk for the class, god save those guys

Hongjoong looked around and played with his hands nervously. It was the first time Seonghwa saw this side of Hongjoong, his insecure and nervous side. He looked like a scared animal

Seonghwa wondered what sides of  Hongjoong did people know about? Most people probably only know the strict and angry boss. But what about the flirty and charismatic guy? What about the passionate or professional side? Or  how he  gets whiny and needy when they make out? 

_ Imma stop you right  _ _ there _ _ brain _

Hongjoong started speaking again “You’re probably  gonna think it’s dumb  but... ” Seonghwa really  doesn’t think it can be worse than that one of those dumb debates  Mingi gets with  Wooyoung (He  isn’t one for idol groups and he really  doesn’t care if  Suhen or something like that is gay or not)

Hongjoong looked up at him and Seonghwa was willing to commit genocide if anyone hurt the man in front of him, what would he ask that has him this nervous?

“C-Could you give me a hug?”

_ What? _

_ That’s it? _

Hongjoong , was as nervous as a kid caught red handed because of a hug? If he didn’t know any better, he’d say  Hongjoong likes him, but we all know that’s impossible

“Yeah of course”  Wooyoung loved to hug everyone so he was more than used to  skinship . Opening his arms,  Hongjoong slowly slid his arms around Seonghwa until they were, well, hugging

Seonghwa hopped  Hongjoong couldn’t hear his heart

And  Hongjoong hopped he didn’t imagine how the tallers heart sped up

Seonghwa was ready to let go but  Hongjoong didn’t let  him... _ Okay  _ _ let’s _ _ just try again and-  _ Hongjoong really  wasn’t letting Seonghwa go, as much as the secretary tried to pull away (without being rude or hurting his boss)  Hongjoong wouldn’t budge

“Stop moving  away... You smell nice. It’s calming”

**_ OH _ **

**_ OKAY  _ **

**_ YEAH _ ** **_ IT’S OKAY I AM NOW A STATUE _ **

Even though it’s more obvious than San and  Wooyoung ,  Hongjoong wasn’t used to talking in general unless it was about numbers or a bit of flirting to get a deal settled but Seonghwa felt safe. Was he an idiot that fell as soon as a smidge of compassion was shown? Yeah, but what else can you do when a whole Park Seonghwa exists?

They stayed like that for who knows how long until the chauffer sat down in front of them. Sure, there was a tainted glass between them but it still felt weird. The whole thing was weirdly intimate to be honest like what?  Ha-ha are we  gonna kiss or?.. Just kidding ha-ha.. Unless?

“I mean if you want  to... It wouldn’t be the first time”

_ What _

_ Oh no worries _

**_ SEONGHWA JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD LIKE A DUMBASS _ **

Seonghwa was panicking big time because sure they have kissed before but there weren’t any feelings before so it’s different you know? But like  Hongjoong looks so cute and he really should stop thinking his boss is cute but they’re about to kiss. Are they? I mean the power is in Seonghwas hands and-

Hongjoong sighed and looked out the window. He could tell the taller was overthinking. Maybe he just wasn’t that into him after what happened but oh well, Seonghwa was still stuck with going to the party and  Hongjoong will be able to see him in the outfit he made so who’s _ really _ winning?

They stopped at a salon (It looked expensive, stupidly expensive) where they got their hair and makeup done. Everything was going smoothly, was it not for the fact everyone was going crazy for Seonghwa and the secretary didn’t even mind it

Was  Hongjoong jealous? You bet your ass but not for the reason you think

These people where just talking to Seonghwa like it was nothing? Being friendly and shit? While he’s here stumbling over his words or just faking it like always to flirt. He huffed, looking up at his makeup artist 

_ Come on, stop staring at Seonghwa. You're doing MY face _

A few minutes  later...

_ You nearly stabbed my eye out! _

And they kept  staring...

_ Wrong eyeshadow _

They really  didn’t care about  Hongjoong at this point and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t insulted. Seonghwa is probably ready at this pace and- 

Oh yeah Seonghwa is ready (He had like 5 people working and doting on him of course he’s ready). He looks like a fallen angel. It’s a weird mix of sexy and  ethereal that just kills everyone who sees him. Like the forbidden apple, you know you should stop trying to get closer but it’s too mesmerizing

Hongjoong really,  _ really  _ wants to bite into that apple, just get sent straight to hell and stay with this sexy demon king. Did he mention he looked hot?  Yeah...

Bad news though. Everyone wants a bite of Seonghwa and  Hongjoong is a mere mortal beside him

“Why aren’t you ready yet”

**_ OH _ ** **_ I DON’T KNOW SEONGHWA?? MAYBE BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A GREEK GOD?? A SEXY HADES?? _ **

**_ AND WHY WOULD THEY LOOK AT MY BURNT CHICKEN NUGGET LOOKIN ASS WHEN YOU’RE HERE _ **

The stylist at least had the decency to look  embarrassed for a  whopping minute before going back to staring at Seonghwa

_ I mean mood but come on girl, you have a job to do here _

“Ow! Come on! You can’t even do this right? Even I know how to use an eyelash curler and at least that way I wouldn’t pinch myself”  Hongjoong hated unprofessional people more than anything. He snatched the curler from the stylist and finished the look himself

What a day to hate yourself right? What about being horny  _ and _ jealous at the same time? For the same person! Ugh only anxious bastards. You wish this was you

Oh, and let’s just add some salt to the wound. Everyone at the shop saw that. Yes  _ everyone _ , even Seonghwa. Isn’t that just so great? 10/10, five stars

_ Man _ _ he wanted to  _ _ cry... _ _ But the  _ _ makeup... _

Seonghwa was kind of shocked. He had forgotten  Hongjoong could be very demanding and it had been a bit too much from his point of view, the staff here were so talented and kind to the secretary 

Seonghwa saw as  Hongjoong excused himself to the bathroom after he finished. Eat the rich indeed, no matter how attractive he might look with his beautiful outfit and makeup- Stop. Seonghwa will make his boss apologize 

He  doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it really  wasn’t Hongjoong bowing on top of the sinks. Full 90° bow  and... Crying? There are a lot of questions and absolutely no answers 

“ Uh... Hongjoong , why are you bowing to the sinks?”

“... I didn’t want my makeup to get  ruined... The tears just fall into the sink this way”

Okay.  So, he is crying and he doesn’t want to ruin his makeup. Great. Two questions out of 1658841437 answered

“Come on, let’s dry your tears, apologize to the staff and we can go to the party” Seonghwa handed  Hongjoong some paper from one of the stalls and while  Hongjoong _ did _ dry his tears carefully, he was  _ not _ doing the middle part of that sentence

Seonghwa was about to grab his boss’ hand to lead him out when  Hongjoong spoke “I am not apologizing” 

Seonghwa was surprised to say the least, sure  Hongjoong was rich and strict with his workers but he had never been straight up classist “Come on  Hongjoong , it doesn’t matter if you’re a CEO and they’re just workers. You still have to apologize for being rude. I'd expect more from someone who claims to be so  professional ”

. . .

You would expect an oh shit moment here where Seonghwa apologizes right away for saying that but nope. Crush or not there is no excuse to be rude and  Hongjoong still hasn’t fired him so hey! That’s something

Hongjoong didn’t even react for a good minute. Still processing everything he heard, he wished he  didn’t though because  man...

_ That kind of really hurt to be honest _

"Just swallow your pride for once and apologize it isn’t that hard” Seonghwa has toa admit he was getting frustrated with  Hongjoongs lack of answer. They were going to be late to an important party, his boss knows this so he should hurry up

Hongjoong on the other side felt something in his chest, he looked down,  struggling to get the words out. He  didn’t want to cry, neither did he want to hurt Seonghwa he  wasn’t the one to blame for this shitty situation however, he was making increasingly difficult to not be mad at him

“I-  wh \- I  mea \-  I... ”

“ Hongjoong . Stop being a baby and apologize” Seonghwa frowned at the man in front of him. His crush quickly getting extinguished by his attitude. Seonghwa was  ** not ** attracted to classism.

Hongjoong knows Seonghwa is just trying to be a good person. If he just steps back and thinks about it for three more seconds he can calm down and make a rational decision. But he won’t, what’s the use of doing that? In the end he would just apologize even though he shouldn’t to someone  unprofessional , who actually hurt him.

So  Hongjoong just said fuck it. Fuck this expensive makeup. Fuck the party. Fuck the company and fuck Seonghwa who gave him comfort for  _ wow about an hour? New high score _

“SHUT UP! For the love of everything holy shut up!”

Seonghwa kept getting surprised, not in the good way. However, he quickly realized he had fucked up when  Hongjoong starts crying again 

“Goddammit this was  expensive .. And what? Third time today that  I'm crying? Woohoo so great! Feeling absolutely dandy!”

The sarcasm was obvious but the secretary could also feel the venom behind those words. Seonghwa  didn’t know what to say but turns out  Hongjoong wasn’t done yet 

“Are you really that worried about the party? Or what, do you like the makeup artist? I wouldn’t be surprised, everyone treated you so well! They were talking to you and you were laughing and it just came so easy to them while I'm over here with literally one friend. Want to guess who it is? Go on”

Seonghwa was terrified of what he was seeing. It was as if everything bad  Hongjoong could be was coming up. And he was at fault “Is it Wooyoung s-sir?”

Hongjoong chuckled lowly but Seonghwa could see as more tears slipped down

“Are we back to sir and secretary?  I guess we never were more than that to you, were we? Of course  it’s Wooyoung ! I  don’t talk to anyone else! And you want to talk about being professional?  I’ll give you a talk Seonghwa.  I’m not fucking dumb; I know your friends sneak out all the time because  Wooyoung can’t keep his mouth shut. But  I'm unprofessional for not wanting to apologize to someone who almost left me blind twice for checking you out, not those two giants going on dates when they should be working or Yeosang and Wooyoung literally fucking around office”

_ Oh  _

_ He knew about that  _ _ huh... _

"But who cares? I never said anything, not once because I wanted your friends to like me. Wow shocking! I bet you can’t relate, doing something to get people to like you, you just breathe and people fall for you and guess what? I also fell for you like a dumbass! You are good at flirting and I fell for it, I tried to dress up better so you’d like me more but as I heard, I ended up looking like a half assed idol or a pervert; take your pick!”

Hongjoongs tears had dried by now, leaving his pure rage to take the center piece while Seonghwa? Seonghwa was still terrified but also immensely sorry and guilty. 

“But it seems I was the only one who had these feelings because after you flirt, after the make out sessions, after helping me, after giving me a hug, you don’t even look at me, maybe if you did you would have noticed how I was struggling but you don’t. Because who cares about the whiny touch starved guy you can take advantage of when everyone loves you, including that tiny dumbass”

“ Hongjoong i-” 

“What? Are you  gonna apologize? then swallow your pretty pride and hurry up”

Yikes. This isn’t really a yikes situation we’ve gotten it’s more into omg-I-fucked-up-so-badly-and-I-want-to-crawl-under-a-rock situation but it’s okay (it’s not)

Seonghwa walked up to  Hongjoong slowly, hugging him softly.  Hongjoong cursed himself for accepting the hug, he hated Seonghwa. Hated how charming he was and how he felt like home and how easy it was to fall for him

Seonghwa pulled back just enough to see  Hongjoongs face, rubbing the  smallers tears away with his thumb. They could just re-do the makeup. “I’m sorry for everything. I know that there’s probably even more stuff you  wanna complain about that isn’t my fault but I'm sorry I made it even harder for you”

Hongjoong still hated Seonghwa, no matter how homely and nice his hugs were, he was still hurt.

“I don’t like any of the makeup artists okay? And  I'm sorry again for my  friends... And for not noticing how you were in an uncomfortable situation and for not letting you explain yourself and oh god there are a lot of things I need to apologize for”

Hongjoong just nodded. Seonghwa smiled sadly at the blue hair staring up at him, he had a few lose ends to tie up

“I should clear a few things up though  uhm... ” He chuckled nervously “I actually thought you looked really good when you started dressing up, especially today I- I pretty much forgot how to breathe when I saw you”

Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa (Still hugging each other may I add) “But you didn’t say anything about it. You looked wrecked,  I'm not blind but then I heard people and thought...  Maybe you were just shocked about how bad it was”

“That really wasn’t  it... ” 

Hongjoong looked happy for a split second before shaking his head “Even if that’s true, you don’t like me so stop complimenting me or I'll get the wrong idea!”

“But I  do like you”

“What?”

“What”

_ Oops _

_ Welp... _

_ That just happened  _

Hongjoong looked like a whole bucket of cold water had just been poured over him, he pulled back slowly, looking at Seonghwa in the eyes

“You  _ like _ me”

Seonghwa was a bit weirded out, why was he staring so intensely

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I said”

“Well fuck me sideways with a giant chainsaw, that was way easier than I thought”

Seonghwa  couldn’t help but laugh.  Hongjoong really was  _ too _ cute. However, what were they now?  Hongjoong was still his boss and he really  didn’t want a  jk ..  Unless... Right now

“ So... Would you like to go out with me?”

“Park Seonghwa, what in this universe makes you think that I am in the right headspace to deal with that question.  Of course I'd love to”

Seonghwa let out a relieved sigh, hugging  Hongjoong again “You should stop hanging out with  Wooyoung so much”

“No. With a heart. But no”

“You’re such a brat” Chuckled Seonghwa, he felt so light now. Everything seemed to be resolved and they could go out in cute-

“I’m not. But I can be one if you’re into that” Goddammit  Hongjoong . It was supposed to be cute and sentimental, not horny right away

Hongjoong was the one who chuckled this time at Seonghwas expression of disgust “Come on, I have to get my makeup done again so we can arrive fashionably late to the party”

Seonghwa smiled fondly at the little blue haired boy leading him out and he did the  whole time he was getting his makeup done.

The stylist  weren’t blind and quickly got the memo

The sexy demon was taken 


	7. Epilogue 1: Seonghwa wishes he was fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is REALLY kinky (even though there aren't any sex scenes) still, if you're uncomfortable with that please don't read and remember that consent isn't just sexy, it's a necesity  
> hope you like it <3

A  year later …

“Babe...  I’ve told you time and time  again , stop  sending me memes  when I’m trying to work !  I’m gonna get your schedule wrong again ”

“ I’m just trying to express myself …  you said I  should be more open  about what I  feel ”

“I  didn’t mean  this and  you know it . I  meant talk to me  when you’re feeling down ,  not send me  horny memes  when I’m trying to work !  It’s literally for the good of your company ”

Seonghwa sighed as he  saw his boyfriend pout at  him like he  always does in  this situation .  Being fired really didn’t sound that bad right now

Yes, his boyfriend, Seonghwa  can’t really believe it either but the world does its wonders and now  he’s stuck with this cute but whiny gremlin (He  wouldn’t have it any other way though)

“ I’m sorry Da-  oops ! I  meant Hwa ,  but why can  all of your friends flirt and do  even more in  working hours but I  can’t ” 

He takes it  back; god can take this demon back to hell for all he cares

“ You could fire them you know ?”

“ but they’re the only people keeping this place  interesting , I  just want my opp \-  oopsie again ! I  meant my Hwa ,  to let me flirt  with him ”

I love Jesus. I am a pure man but God really likes to test my patience and self-control with  Hongjoong . His boss ( Yes, he’s still his boss) is already giving him that knowing  smirk . Annoyingly sexy bastard...

Seonghwa however ,  likes to think that he has  been tainted by his sweet boyfriend ( It’s better than telling Wooyoung he  had always been this way ) 

But two can play this game.  Hongjoong has gotten a lot braver and so has Seonghwa. Seonghwa sat on  Hongjoongs desk, crossing his legs as he took out his phone

“So needy my baby... let’s see what these say” The panicked look on  Hongjoongs face was pure gold for Seonghwa, who just smirked, mirroring what his boyfriend had done before 

“The first one is... Lisa from the Simpsons doing a presentation, and I quote, calling me yours or telling me I'm a good girl turns me on. Aww  that’s cute. Does this say girl because you  couldn’t find a version with boy or do you want to be my good girl? Hmm? ~”

Hongjoong looked like a fish out of the water and Seonghwa didn’t miss the way he shivered with his words.  _ So _ _ cute _

Why stop there?  Let’s just keep going. At this point not even, Jesus has the wheel. Satan has taken full control

“A cute anime girl with a sign that says... I need your nudes for medical purposes... Why are you asking for photos when you can see the real thing, you know I'm always in my desk in case you need  _ anything. Right? _ ”

Hongjoong gulped, nodding so hard his head almost fell off and even if his legs are hidden under his desk Seonghwa can tell they’re almost crossed. He chuckled at  Hongjoong looking oh so helpless

“Let’s check one more out. Hmm... there’s a kitty in this one, it’s also holding a sign that says: I want you to slam my face into the bed and pound me until I cry... Do you? Do you really want that?”

Hongjoong again, nodded very quickly but Seonghwa wasn’t  gonna be so easy on him this time “Use that pretty mouth of yours, didn’t you want to be my good girl?”

“Y-Yes! I want to...”  Hongjoong was buzzing with excitement already, but Seonghwa had other plans. 

“Good... I'll give you all that and more as a reward. Sounds nice?”

Hongjoong nodded again, stretching upwards to reach Seonghwa. Seonghwa leaned down as well but he put a finger on his boyfriend's lips right as they were about to kiss 

“Finish all the papers you have on your desk without bothering me and you’ll get your reward” He hopped off  Hongjoongs desk and walked out with a smirk. He heard the papers going crazy before he even got out of the room

Seonghwa sat down on his desk, hoping to finally get stuff done but if being annoying was a person, it would be Jung  Wooyoung so here we are

“ HwaHwa ! I saw  Joongie called you into his office. What were you two lovebirds doing?” Asked  Wooyoung , wiggling his eyebrows so much it looks like they might fly away. Seonghwa sighed because if  Wooyoung was here then so was-

Yep,  Yeosang was here as well. Contrary to popular opinion,  Yeosang and  Wooyoung were the  same type of person. The only difference is that  Yeosang shut up sometimes.

“What happened to hello? Good morning? How are you?” 

“No one gives a fuck about that Seonghwa, now tell us what happened” WELL FUCK YOU TOO THEN

Seonghwa always answered the same thing “Nothing happened. He called me in, we talked about schedules, he tried to flirt, I told him to fuck off and that was it” (It usually did go like that it was just today that...  _ you know.. _ .)

Wooyoung glared at him “I call bullshit. Something happened. I can feel it in me  tiddies . These bad boys never lie”

Both of them looked at  Wooyoung with a mix of confusion and disgust (Seonghwa was more disgusted than confused) 

“Anyways... Why are you the ones interrogating me when you! Haven’t stopped wearing turtlenecks since last year and you! I don’t have enough time to list out all the shit you’ve made me suffer through” 

Both of them shrugged. (Exhibitionist bastards) They really couldn’t give less of a fuck and it was two against one so GG gamer XD Git Gud BRO ha-ha You wouldn’t last a second in a  CoD lobby B)

“Just tell us what really happened HwaHwa, it can’t be that bad I mean, Joongie is  kinda kinky but you’re the most vanilla person I know. You always look disgusted when we talk about this stuff”

_ Aha! You fool! That was part of my elaborate plan for you to not find  _ _ out... _ _ And make fun of me until I  _ _ die... _ _ B I T C H _

Yeosang was just staring intensely and he was  gonna keep doing it until Seonghwa caved in and told them. Jokes on them! He can just, you know, work! Because even though I know this sounds crazy they are actually at work! WOW! AMAZING! 

Time passed and they were still staring at him...

Then San joined them...

Mingi got bored and also joined them...

Yunho just went along with mingi...

And  Jongho got bored so why not join them!

Just invite  all of NCT over at this point. No one will mind if 23 LGBT+’s come over

“Hwa just  tell us and get it over with.  Wooyoungies tiddie is never wrong” Oh what a cursed thing has come out of your mouth Choi San...

“There’s a first time for everything ok? Get going or I'll tell  Hongjoong to deduct from your pay” Seonghwa was so close to finishing but he would be ready if it wasn’t for this bunch of mosquitos

Everyone (But Seonghwa) Stood up, grumbling different things about how Seonghwa was corrupted or how money changed him. Bitch you wish?  Hongjoong wanted to know what it was like to live as a  middle-class citizen so they’re living in a normal apartment. Seonghwa wishes he was in the penthouse every sugar baby dreams of

They were walking away though, that’s a win, he thought. Stretching his arms and relaxing into his seat for a second.

. . .

_ Three steps  _

_ Three steps  _ _ is _ _ all they took before  _ _ Hongjoong _ _ came running out of his office like a madman _

_ Seonghwa would’ve thought he looked cute if it wasn’t for the fact that he  _ _ opened _ _ his mouth _

_ And  _ _ of course _ _ he spoke  _ _ out loud _ _. Life loves  _ _ biting _ _ him in the ass  _

“Oppa I finished all the papers I had to do for today! Can I get my reward for being your good  girl- Oh shit...”

_ Oh shit indeed  _

**_ IN FUCKING  _ ** **_ DEED _ ** **_ YOU MENTALLY DISABLED CUTIE _ **

**_ I JUST SPENT LIKE AN HOUR SAYING NOTHING HAPPENED AND YOU COME OUT (No pun intended)  _ **

Everyone had already turned around to look at their boss. Mouths wide open in shock as they looked back and forth between the two culprits

“Alexa, how can I bleach my ears?” asked Yunho

“You have got some explaining to do!” “Calm down Woo” Fuck them demon brothers. Me and my homies hate the demon brothers

“ Whooooo ! Get it Seonghwa”  Mingi , love the man, Shut the fuck up

Jongho and  Yeosang were just laughing at their misery

Hongjoong was embarrassed for a second but lord help him was he not  ** horny,  ** okay their friends found out. Boohoo.  Yeosang looks like he is in an abusive relationship  _ and _ he has walked into  _ everyone  _ in this room.  Yes, even  Yunho and  Mingi (Are they the most innocent. Yes. Are they  innocent ? No)

“Uhm... anyways... You can try to make fun of me or my baby Seonghwa but I'll sue you for defamation and win.  So if you’ll excuse me, I am taking this hot piece of man and getting my guts rearranged. You wish you were me. Have a good evening homosexuals!”

And just like that Seonghwa was dragged into the office...

No one wanted to go near that room but the curiosity of the was killing all six of them.  So they did the one method no one will complain about

Rock, paper, scissors. Loser has to eavesdrop and tell the rest what they heard

And the unlucky loser  _ is _ ...

Yeosang ! 

Surrounded by cheer poor  Yeosang walks closer to the office door and puts his ear against it. Doing his best to listen for the sake of their curiosity

But as they say, curiosity killed the cat and damn does  Yeosang wish he was dead right now

He walked back to the group, looking traumatized 

“You do  _ not _ want to know what I just heard... It was too much even for me” Poor man looked so scared and everyone else agreed that it was better not to know

Wooyoung , as always, still had something to say though:

“I told  y’all me  tiddies _ never _ lie”

“ Wooyoung . Please deepthroat so hard that you can never speak again. Please" 


	8. Epilogue 2: Seonghwa is glad he didn't get fired this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back after a while of trying to write something more serious but failing miserably. So have this to start the new year instead. (I just wanted to write sassy/ mad Hongjoong pls don't kill me)  
> Hope you enjoy <3

Seonghwa should get a pay raise. He thinks he really deserves it after all the shit he has been through. The only reason he hasn’t is because his boyfriend is his boss, so he’s getting more than enough money to fuel his beauty regimen ( This face needs a lot of care okay?)

And after their little…  _ Fiasco  _ you might think that the memes finally stopped, well you’d be  _ WRONG,  _ there’s even more of them now…  Hongjoong likes office rendezvous a teeny bit too much for anyone’s taste (except maybe the demon twins but they’re called like that for a reason) and is now actively trying to  get his secretary mad or horny or both.

Seonghwa might need even more beauty products to stop pimples from appearing, stress is bad for the skin you know and he lives and breathes stress in this office.

The only people that  _ knew  _ about the boss and his secretary  _ used  _ to be  Seonghwa’s friends. See all those past tenses? I’m sure you know where this is going and as always, it wasn’t  Seonghwa’s fault

Hongjoong started walking around the building more often, looking gorgeous as always in his tailored suits and  upgraded fashion thanks to his boyfriend.  That wasn’t all there is to it though. Of course it isn’t.  Hongjoong started walking around the office with  Seonghwa ,  always holding his secretary. Holding his hand, holding his  arm, shirt, anything.

This lead to a  _ BIG  _ misconception

Apparently people forgot about the skirt incident and also decided to re-forget how their boss looked because as the rumors spread that their boss was dating his secretary people started thinking that  Seonghwa was the CEO! Not  Hongjoong !

Granted, Seonghwa was a 1.80 Greek god of a man if he does say so himself (Humble king) and If you  put 173 centimeters of cuteness whining at him…

You really wouldn’t expect the whiny cutie to run the company

But it didn’t end there, of course it didn’t because God doesn’t hate gays but he sure as hell doesn’t like  Seonghwa for some reason 

The few times  Hongjoong walked  alone people would come up to him… asking about  Seonghwa …  you can kind of guess how that went… spoiler alert: it involved a sweet smile, a bit of charisma and a kick in the  balls or some extensions ripped out.  _ Ouch  _

Not to mention the teasing by his supposed…  _ friends…  _ though  Seonghwa isn’t sure if  they deserve being called that… (They don’t but  Seonghwa doesn’t have any other friends so…) 

“ HwaHwa ! Oops! I’m so sorry, I meant Mr. CEO! Can I leave early today?”  Wooyoung slid onto  Seonghwa’s desk as always with his teasing smirk and sassy attitude. Fucking brat

Oh here is another thing that has changed after  Seonghwa and  Hongjoong’s uhhh _ adventure.  _ Hongjoong is a lot and I mean A LOT more open about his emotions. Though it should have been obvious with everything else that has happened up until now

“ Wooyoung I will pay you some mad money like, a full month worth of salary, for you to shut the fuck up. I don’t care how, you can sew your mouth shut you can choke on  whatever your preferred phallic  object is but for the love of God shut up”  Seonghwa was way too tired for this today, more than  usual ( Hongjoong is a beast when he wants to be)

Wooyoung would never give in so easily though, we should all know that by now. He gave  Seonghwa his signature pout and dangled his legs from the desk. If whining  was a competition  Wooyoung would be in first place “But I don’t want to shut up  HwaHwa ! Why  don’t you call  Joongie over, he’s a lot more fun than  you”

Seonghwa glared at his co-worker. He was fun! He was lots of fun!  He was just serious with most things! Like his work and his face. And his body. And his clothes… and his diet… and his hobbies… Okay so maybe he was serious about a lot of things and didn’t let go too often (Read: almost never) but that didn’t mean he was boring! He was just more classic!

“I’ll have you know I’m plenty fun!” 

“ Seonghwa , I had to come over because I can’t just let you lie like that”

“Fuck off  Yeosang . Like you’re any better” 

The newly arrived  Yeosang sits beside  Wooyoung ,  immediately rejecting the giant hug  his long time friend tried to give him

“I am better than you actually. In every single way, jealousy is a disease bitch get better soon XOXO” Do you ever forget that  Yeosang is just as insufferable as  Wooyoung ? But you know what they say, birds of a feather flock together. It seems like that logic also applies to brats.

“Either way. I’m still fun and I’ll prove it to you two. No! I’ll prove it to everyone!” 

“Ok then let’s play truth or dare” Shrugged  Wooyoung

**_ IT WAS A TRAP ALL ALONG _ **

**_ HOW HAD HE BEEN SO BLIND? _ **

He can’t back out now… or else he would just be stuck as the boring one forever… Seonghwa swallowed his nervousness and nodded. It’s just truth in the office, what’s the worst that can happen? 

.

. .

. . .

_ Oh God he  _ _ shouldn't _ _ have agreed… _

Seonghwa is currently  watching  Jongho beat  everyone at arm wrestling while hitting some insane high notes and singing like an all around angel.  Seonghwa ? He hasn’t been called even once. He’s pretty sure they forgot he’s still playing or maybe that’s just their plan to make him quit on his own… he isn’t sure at this point 

Seonghwa would never quit though so he just sat there, in his comfortable office chair, waiting for his turn…  the one that never came because his friends are shit. Fuck them fake friends.

And finally, after so long, NCT now has 37261 members, all of EXO is married now and SEVENTEEN finally have seventeen members.  Seonghwa got asked the infamous question “Truth or dare?” by none other than San. Bless his unpurified and extremely corrupted soul

“Truth” 

A round of groans and I told you  so’s filled the space, there were even a few eye  rolls. They must be exceptionally disappointed! Almost as much as his mom!

“Don’t worry guys I knew he would say this so I had something planned.  Seonghwa , our dear older brother. What happened in that office  after the door closed?” 

_ Oh no _

_ Oh fuck no  _

_ A million fucking no’s _

Seonghwa could lie. He had no shame when it came to that, he was almost a pathological liar at this point however, there were two people who could call him out on it.  Mingi , who was just as good lying and liars recognize liars or  Yeosang who thanks to who else but  Wooyoung he knows that the blonde heard then in the office.  _ Yikes _

He took a chance and decided to lie, he had had an innocent enough persona for years, he could lie for a few seconds.  Clearing his throat and looking away, faking embarrassment or nervousness he answered “I-I mean.. it’s really just the pet names… I’m not  _ super  _ into that but  Hongjoong seems to be really into it so I don’t mind, I just like to keep that part of my life private. Not everyone is like  Wooyoung and San”

He’s getting stares… a lot of them.  Yeosang and  Mingi obviously know he’s lying but the rest of the group seems to take the bait well enough, maybe too well in  Wooyoung’s case 

“I told you guys, I’ve known  HwaHwa for  _ years  _ and even though we’ve talked about everything there is and were he has never even mentioned a kink. Vanilla  Seonghwa is still going strong with slightly less vanilla  Hongjoong ”

_ Oh not to laugh… it’s rude to laugh at someone’s misfortune but wouldn’t it be satisfying _

Seonghwa wanted to move stuff along but before he could even ask anyone his boyfriend came out of his office, looking tired as he did when there was a lot of work. The smaller didn’t say anything as he walked and just plopped himself on  Seonghwa , hugging him like a koala

“I’m going to explode.  I don’t care that you aren’t working but at least make it entertaining for me as well”

Boss’s orders!

It was Seonghwa’s turn to ask someone but fuck if they care,  _ boring  _ Seonghwa  has to be skipped if they want to have real fun. And it worked in all honesty, the secretary really  couldn’t care less and his boyfriend was relaxed and laughing.  It’s a win-win situation for him 

But his boyfriend didn’t like it as much

“Why is no one asking  Deonghwa anything?”  Hongjoong had moved slightly, instead of wrapping himself around  Seonghwa like a koala, he was sitting sideways like a princess. Looking around the room much more easily

“Babe, it’s okay I don’t really play-“

“I’m sorry  Joongie ,  let’s ask him something right away! Truth or dare  HwaHwa ?” He  doesn’t even have to say it at this point. We all already know what poor  Seonghwa is thinking. Fuck a certain brat known as Jung  Wooyoung .

Seonghwa sighed, might as well play along “Dare..”

“I know you aren’t into  something too hardcore so… make out with  Joongie for a  full minute, non-stop”

Seonghwa’s eyes went so wide  Mingi and  Yunho actually laughed and  Hongjoong was a bit confused by what  Wooyoung had said because well…Seonghwa? Not  _ that  _ hardcore? that wasn’t the Seonghwa  _ he  _ knew personally,  y’know ? But he caught on quickly, Seonghwa had talked to him about this.  Hongjoong honestly just found it amusing (and if it fueled one of his kinks no one had to know)

And so, because  Wooyoung is a creep but so are all of  Seonghwa’s friends they made out as softly as they could so that it still counted as a make out session but they would probably think the only position they have ever done in their life is missionary. You win some, you lose a few more in  Hongjoong’s book

The time has come though… it’s finally  Seonghwa’s turn to  take revenge 

“ Wooyoung . Truth or dare”

“ Mamma didn’t raise no coward. Dare”

Seonghwa smirked, he had this bitch right where he wanted him “I dare you to not talk until it’s my turn again. If you do you have to buy us dinner”

“WHAT?!”

Everyone except  Wooyoung roared in celebration and  Hongjoong even kissed  Seonghwa (On the cheek though. Perverts.) It looked like they had won the lottery,  Yunho jumped into  Mingi’s back while screaming, San was laughing his ass off to the point of tears,  Jongho joined  Mingi and  Yunho in screaming and  Yeosang … he felt proud of  Seonghwa

Wooyoung shut everyone up pretty  quickly, obviously pissed at the situation but he had to give props to the secretary, it was a smart  move. But he had a move of his own. “ Yeosang , truth or dare?”

“Dare obviously”  Poor  Yeosang was guinea pig in  Wooyoung’s plan, he wouldn’t really mind though since it involves his biggest passion.

“I dare you to  roast  Seonghwa !”

Seonghwa just sighed  and got ready for the verbal bullets about to be sent his way, while  Hongjoong glared  daggers at  Wooyoung . It was a game between friends though so he won’t get involved… at least not yet.

“Well this is a dare so excuse me. Where should I start? You  _ could  _ have been a famous and maybe even millionaire model but you’re a secretary, why? Because you were scared of mommy getting mad, that’s a big yikes for mommy issues.  Not to mention you spend way too much on beauty but I guess that happens when you aren’t confident in anything else, well, you’d have to be good at something to be confident at it.  And poor  Hongjoong has to deal with it all,  I’m not one to judge but you have like no chemistry and from what you have told us you are like 99.9% vanilla while  Hongjoong isn’t, it’s been a year already. I can bet in a few months he’ll be bored in the bedroom”

**_. _ **

**_. . . _ **

**_ YEOSANG _ **

**_ YOU WERE ASKED TO ROAST SEONGHWA _ **

**_ NOT TO SET THE WHOLE OFFICE ON FIRE _ **

Four out of  the  eight  people there were speechless,  Wooyoung was laughing his ass  off,  Yeosang was thoroughly satisfied with his roast,  Seonghwa was low-key hurt but he knew  Yeosang was a secret softly and would apologize  a thousand times after the game and then we come to  Hongjoong … Man was not happy…

That was an understatement actually

Hongjoong was fuming. The devil is trembling in fear right now and  Seonghwa really doesn’t know how to stop it and honestly… he kind of wants to see what happens when  Hongjoong is mad, like really mad (Like right now!)

“ I don’t want to hear any of that from someone who looks like an orphan child from the  1800’s who was adopted as a slave for his beauty and then died of carbon dioxide intoxication while cleaning a chimney. Not to mention your boyfriend is built like  two double quarter pounder McDonald’s burgers, you sure I don’t need to call 911?  You want to talk about issues? I could be here all evening trying to figure out everything that’s going on inside of  Wooyoung’s head. And being boring?  Yunho and  Mingi have gone on like ten dates to the same place, that’s a yikes from me oh and last thing - ”

Hongjoong pulled his boyfriend down by his neck,  kissing him passionately in a way that is simply not adequate for a work environment  while pointing the middle finger at them 

“ I don’t  think any of you could handle me… yet my babe does a great job each and every time. I’d be jealous if I were you”  The boss made his point very clear by licking his lips while looking at his boyfriend .

There was only one person who wasn’t absolutely terrified right now and surprisingly it wasn’t  Wooyoung ! But San. He was the other side of the coin, no one just got away insulting his boyfriend either

“ Pffft \- as if I would believe that! You’re just bluffing  anyways”

Oh lord have mercy on your soul San because  Hongjoong won’t

“Sure. That’s a genuine concern, we could just ask  Yeosang but I won’t put him in the spot like that. Come with me” 

Hongjoong stood up from his seat (read:  Seonghwa’s thighs) and lead San away just enough so that they could talk and the rest of them couldn’t hear. As  Hongjoong spoke San turned from indifferent to surprised and then to straight up traumatized

“So… was he bluffing?...” finally asked  Yunho

“No… but he’s still a bitch!”  Said San with a pout, being beaten was really something he wasn’t used to.

“You can’t just call your boss a bitch!” Scolded  Seonghwa , hugging his boyfriend close. God he was so in love right now. He’d do anything  Hongjoong asked tonight, he really deserved that and so much more

“Well then he’s a bitch boss”

Hongjoong scoffed, rolling the chair Seonghwa was in into his office “I’m a boss bitch. Go back to school and learn to say it right” the door closed. Yeosang and San could not run away fast enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, tell me what you though in the comments  
> or on my cc https://curiouscat.qa/Fooltheboo  
> or you can see me ranting on twitter @Fooltheboo


End file.
